


Mornings

by i_like_peaches



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, back on my bullshit again, first time writing tyzula fluff aight, just whole lot of fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_peaches/pseuds/i_like_peaches
Summary: Mornings in Azula and Ty Lee's home
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> issa fluff me dont know how to write fluff m sorry

Azula opened her eyes to see her wife’s beautiful sleeping face. The sun was only beginning to rise, the rays seeped through the cracks of their closed crimson curtains, and it was bright. Her golden eyes drifted off to the nightstand where their alarm clock rested. 6:02, it read. She removed her hand from Ty Lee’s to gently stroke her wife’s cheek. 

Ty Lee’s face scrunched into a small yawn and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times before focusing on the view in front of her, a smile pulled at her lips. 

“Good morning,” The brunette whispered to her wife.

“Morning,” Azula continued to stroke her cheek softly, removing bits of stray hair. “sorry, did I wake you?”

“Mm, no.”

Azula raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Fine. You did but,” She leaned in closer so their foreheads were touching and she added suggestively, “i know how you can make up for it.”

Azula grinned before leaning in for a kiss and-

“MOOOMMMYYYYY!” 

A little girl’s voice boomed behind the closed and it was kicked down by their five year old daughter. Azula groaned quietly as Ty Lee patted her arm sympathetically with a small, “later”

They both sat up in time for their daughter to jump up on the bed. Azula stretched, her spine letting out a satisfying crack. Ty Lee pulled the girl into her lap, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Why does she get a kiss.” Azula scoffed quietly so that only Ty Lee could hear. Ty Lee swatted her arm playfully.

“Mommy.” The girl said, this time in her normal volume. She tugged the front of her mother's nightdress

“Yes, Inukai?” 

Inukai mumbled something the both of them couldn’t hear. Burying her face into Ty Lee’s chest

“What was that, dear? Haven’t I told you not to mumble?” Azula chastised but it held no real bite. “Say it again.”

Inukai lifted her head from her mother’s chest, her golden eyes boring into Azula’s identical one’s.

“I want pancakes,” At Azula’s raised eyebrow Inukai added quickly as Ty Lee watched them in amusement. “Please.”

“Good.” Azula leaned down to kiss her daughter’s head, and leaving a chaste one on Ty Lee’s lips. 

“Well, come on then.” Ty Lee pulled Inukai off her lap as they got off the bed. She padded across the room for her robe. She entered the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

Azula was tying the ribbon on her robe when Inukai approached her, hand and arms held up to her. The raven hair looked down at her curiously. “Yes?”

“Mama, up!” 

“No. You’re already five years old, you do not need to be carried anymore.” 

Inukai stuck out her bottom lip into an adorable pout. “Mama, up! up!”

“No.”

“Mama,  _ please. _ ” Inukai gave her the polar bear dog eyes. Azula sighed and crouched down picking up her daughter and slotting her on her hip. Inukai gave a happy squeal and gave her mother a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“A master manipulator. You really are my daughter.”

::

“Ty Lee.”

“Mm.”

“Ty Lee.”

“Hmm.”

“Darling.”

“Yes?”

Azula rolled her eyes though a smile was on her lips. “You're insufferable.”

“Maybe. But you love me.” Ty Lee teased, giggling like a schoolgirl. “What were you calling me for?”

Just then a dark smoke came from behind her. She turned around startled, she turned off the stove immediately and placed the ruined pancake in the bin. “Oh!”

“Watch your pancakes.” Azula deadpans. “You have been staring at me for the last five minutes smiling like an idiot while your daughter might finally start biting if you don’t give her some.”

Ty Lee grabbed a tea towel and fanned at the smoke detector trying not to sound the alarm.

“Fu一”

“Ty Lee!” Azula exclaimed, covering Inukai’s ears at once.

“一un! Fun! Burning pancakes can be so fun! right baby?” Ty Lee said brightly, beaming at her child who only jutted her chin defiantly. Ty Lee pouted cutely. Azula sighed. She put her hands on Inukai’s underarms and held her towards Ty Lee as she stood from her stool.

“Here take her and I’ll go cook the pancakes.”

Ty Lee grumbled but took Inukai nonetheless, sitting on the stool Azula occupied, placing her on her lap. The five year old refused to look at her mother but snuggled into her embrace. This made Ty Lee smile. 

As Azula cooks the pancakes, Ty Lee couldn’t help but admire the view. She could see her wife’s finely sculpted back through the robe she wore, straining from the movements Azula made, and Ty Lee bit her lip.

Ty Lee jumped when a stack of steaming pancakes was set in front of her, forgetting that she was drooling over her wife once again. Inukai excitedly grabbed the syrup and fork on the countertop. Azula opened the fridge, grabbed a bowl of berries, and a pitcher of juice, she placed them beside the stack. 

Ty Lee grabbed an empty plate, grabbed two pieces of pancakes and placed them on the plate thrusting it in front of her daughter. 

“You eat some fruits, okay baby?” Ty Lee stated. “Mama doesn’t want you eating sugar only.”

The five year old nodded gleefully, she grabbed a handful of berries on the bowl and clumsily put them on her pancakes, then she poured the amber colored syrup on plate soaking the pancakes entirely. Ty Lee giggled as she helped her daughter cut them into bite sized pieces, once done she grabbed a piece herself and bit into the warm soft pancake.

Azula snorted. Putting fruits on her child’s food didn’t make a difference if she was just going to drown it in some awfully sweet liquid sugar. Azula copied Ty Lee’s actions and grabbed one and ate moderately. She never thought that she, of all people, would be living in domestic bliss. Azula allowed herself a light smile.

“You know,” Ty Lee said after a while, chewing on one side. “you really are good at cooking.”

“I don’t know about that一Inukai careful一but thank you, darling.” Azula’s cheeks were pink.

“Heh. I really like it when you call me ‘darling’.” Ty Lee admitted blushingly. 

“Oh?”

Azula leaned close to her face.

“Yeah…”

“What else do you like?”

“You…”

Ty Lee leaned in too. Just a little more and she could finally taste those plump red lips that had been teasing her all morning. She could feel Azula’s breath on her lips and-

_ BUUUUURRRPP! _

They both groaned.

Inukai looked at them innocently, completely unaware that she had interrupted another moment.

“Mommy, juice please?”

Ty Lee peered down at her daughter and kissed her on her nose pinching her chubby cheek as she did so. “Okay, baby.” 

Ty Lee poured her some juice, as Azula leaned on the counter and kissed Ty Lee’s cheek. Ty Lee looked like she wanted to return the sentiment but Inukai rocked against her humming. 

‘Later,’ Ty Lee mouthed.

Azula shook her head, beaming at her wife just the same.

“Thank you for cooking breakfast.” Ty Lee told her, she turned to Inukai. “Inukai, what do you say to Mama?”

“Thank you for breakfast Mama.” Inukai mumbled, gulping her juice. 

“Your welcome, my purple platypus bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inukai's name was from "Akuma no Riddle"  
> cos she was my favorite XD


End file.
